Interview about Rubberbob with JackMembrane
Interview with JackMembrane Saying About Rubberbob ( That "interview starts randomly so i will add some extra stuff and change other stuff ) Do Rubberbob have another name? Rubberbob is just his nickname,Rubberbobs real name is Zach Zackary Leos Do Rubberbob have a brother or sister? Lani's is his sister.Rubberbob likes his sister,she has helped him to hide the evidence Toto:''Look like rubberbob dont like he friend but like he sister Yes Also the blue rubberbobs name is Jake Jake was the bully from school But Zach got revenge on him for burning his homework Rubberbob aka Zach Made the teather for all souls to rest in peace,the souls of the tortured and the souls of the dead people. '''Rubberbob was phyco was a kid or he just burn things?' Rubberbob had the mentality of a psycho when he was 10 He felt he wanted to kill things,he started with bugs,then bees,then later on he started with the whole school. Do Rubberbob like he work on constrution of Teather? Her sister helped him build the teather The sister of a friend Also rubberbob has Schizophrenia He sees the souls of the students he killed And feels guilty,but that won't stop him But he like he work? he like people making teathers and storys? He doesnt work,He killed all the workers that helped building it One day he will stop? No As i said he has Schizophrenia And a psychopathic mentality why he act innocent to people who make teather storys if he can kill all of them, people who just enter the teather Rubberbob is innocent with people over 14 He knows that they are more stronger than him But when they ask about the blood,he just says is ketchup spilled all over why Rubberbob dont kill the people who Say he is a baby or People say he not too strong? Rubberbob tries to hide the evidence But when a kid over 14 goes in in the night he kidnaps him and puts him into torture Like making him eat soup of the meat of his loved ones Making him punch himself Making him kill dogs,cats,birds Etc If the police capture rubber? He can escape easily He has a mentality of a smart psychopath,he uses gloves even tho he doesnt have hands And he easily makes the dead bodys grab the gun,knife or whatever rubberbob used to kill them So their finger prints get on the gun or knife so they think it was a suicide And there was a smart police officer who almost caught him But he got in jail by sexual abuse Rubberbob awser the question people made randomly? Yes Toto:So all things bob say are just things who go to him mind? Yes Why rubberbob make jokes when somoene say serious things like blood, dead bodys things like that? He wants to hide the evidence He doesnt want to get caught He is great at lying He can say a lie and make it serious Rubberbob have crush in somoene? Not yet,Rubberbob doesnt feel love even tho he can feel something for someone Rubberbob have friends, or he suppose he friend with somoene? Rubberbob is friends with the farmer bob and his son Even tho if farmer's son is under 14 he still likes him He makes an exception for farmer's son He sometimes ask farmer bob for his axe to chop off someone's head Boi think he Rubberbob friend, What he fell from boi? Rubberbob hates boi Toto:Just because he 14- or have another reason Both The reason he hates boi is because he is:Stupid,Useless,Under 14,Not strong,Ugly face Why sometimes rubber get so angry and he say little things of murderer He wants to scare people,but sometimes...he takes it toooooooOooooooooo far And thats the interview :D Bye